


SEP Field

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Loki Needs a Hug, Rodney Needs A ScienceBro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of a ZPM, Sheppard and Team find a catatonic Frost Giant. (Not that they know what that is.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SEP Field

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stargate Atlantis/Avengers movieverse, Loki + Rodney, they find him on a planet empty of any civilization. He says he fell.

They almost missed him, he was so far north, and the Atlantis databanks had the planet marked as a research outpost on an empty planet. The mission to check for any ZPM that might have been left behind was pretty much bust -they discovered one, but it barely had much more power than their own- and it is only Sheppard being Sheppard and taking the scenic route back that causes the LSD to have a conniption fit which in turn leads to Rodney all but snarling as he attempts to figure out what the display means.   
  
Teyla is the one that spots the splash of color against white snow, that finds the not-human, not-Wraith, but definitely alive sentient human/lizard-oid that confuses Atlantis' sensors so. His temperate and heart rate are so low, like a reptile in hibernation, that he has to be carried into the puddlejumper and a special room prepared that they can gradually raise the temperature on so he -She? Beckett is unsure.- doesn't go into shock. The Astrophysics lab is a twitter when they sort out the more recent data from the research station that suggests their newest guest _fell_ from _dead space_ to make the then snow-concealed crater he'd been found in.   
  
Even after corpse-cold blue warms to a soft, pale pink -the adaptive biology department is having a ball, and Elizabeth has to threaten them to stop them from taking _more_ samples- the alien doesn't speak for several weeks, instead staring out his window at the ocean. The most he ever did was make a go for some of Beckett's medical equipment, and after that Dr. Heightmeyer made regular visits. Sheppard made regular visits to, mostly just talking at the alien or sitting and doing something quiet like SuDoKu.  
  
However, it isn't until Rodney follows Sheppard on one of his visits, hands flying over his WorkBook and complaining about the ineptitude of his minions that something other than respectful apathy rises out of the alien. Until that moment they hadn't been sure he even understood them -but everyone who used the gate system regularly could, so it had seemed a reasonable assumption- but as Rodney soapboxes on Desert Crack-Pots and the infeasibility of utilizing unbound wormholes -take a look at the mission reports relating to P3W-451 for further details- their guest appears to perk up. Nothing more than a focusing of the eyes, at first, but Sheppard watches fascinated as those Christmas-y eyes watch Rodney.  
  
Faster than maybe even _Ronon_ their guest snatches Rodney's WorkBook and flips the screen around, fingers flicking though reports, graphs, annoyed little doodles... and then he scrawls down corrections to an equation that leaves Rodney gaping like a fish. For about five seconds. The scientists then grabs their suicide risk by the wrist and all but runs down the halls back to his labs, banishing now obsolete minions as he gives a quick -very quick- tour and sets to the white board.  
  
They find out he is called -it is a word choice that makes Teyla frown- _Loki_ and his familiarity with Norse Legends along with unusual biology lead everyone to believe his people must have had run-in's with the Vanir-Asgard. He confirms for the Astrophysics that he indeed Fell. He does not wish to talk about it.  
  
About six months into his stay on Atlantis -after offers to resettle him on any planet of his choice- Loki has been helped defend Atlantis from the Wraith, follows Ronon and Sheppard around like a puppy when he isn't talking over/to Rodney, been assigned to a gate-team, and sworn fealty to Queen-Regent Elizabeth the Wise of Midgard.  
  
It was during the transition of power to "Queen-Regent Samantha the StarKiller" that Loki devised a method of recharging the ZPMs using, as Sheppard put it, _Maaaaagic_. But, at that point, the ball was in Sam Carter's court and she could sort out the semi-sane alien's questionable Ancient skill set.


End file.
